The Black Family Woes
by HallowedInk
Summary: You’re engaged to a Malfoy. The Malfoy’s in love with your little sister. Your little sister likes Lestrange. Lestrange is going to marry your older sister. Who are you? You don’t even know yourself.


Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of JKRowling and associated.

Notes: I think I slightly went on a Black-fest last night. And, yes, I am meant to be revising for exams at the moment.

* * *

Dedicated to Louise  
because she enjoyed it so much  
and for betaing during exams  
Thanks so much

**

* * *

**

The Black Family Woes

_You're engaged to a Malfoy. The Malfoy's in love with your little sister. Your little sister likes Lestrange. Lestrange is going to marry your older sister. Who are you? You don't even know yourself._

-x-

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Andromeda, Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. I believe he is in your year."

"Yes Mother." The wrinkling of a nose. "Malfoy?"

"Andromeda." Danger. "We are not having this discussion again. You are going to marry Lucius Malfoy, and you're going to be happy about it." Warning.

"Yes Mother." A sigh, a retreat. Best to avoid the explosion.

-x-

"Black, Narcissa!"

A boy leans over. "Just how many sisters do you have, Black?"

"Only two, Malfoy. Please do not breathe all over my face. You smell like garlic."

Titters around the table.

"SLYTHERIN!" The little girl approaches, sits down opposite her sister.

"Congratulations, Narcissa." Contrived, forced. The second voice is much warmer.

"Congratulations, Miss Black. Welcome to the most noble House of Slytherin."

A giggle. "Why, thank you, Mr Malfoy."

-x-

"What are you doing?" Hiss, hiss.

"Why so serious, Bella? I thought that honour was reserved for your cousin?"

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. You are betrothed to Andromeda. Behave like it."

"Yes, Bella. Of course."

"And don't call me Bella!"

-x-

A giggle. "Oh, Luci, we shouldn't." He growls at the nickname. She smiles.

"And why shouldn't we?"

Another giggle. "What would... people think?" Hard to talk with lips on her neck.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," he growls.

She goes to speak again. He shuts her up the best way he knows how.

-x-

"We are betrothed, Lucius Malfoy."

"I am well aware of that fact, Andromeda Black."

"I know you are. I would appreciate it if you could act in a manner befitting of that status."

"That is exactly what I am doing. Until we are wed, I am a free man."

"You are yet a boy." A cruel smile.

"As you are yet a girl." Both wonder when the other will listen.

-x-

"Narcissa."

"Andromeda! How lovely to see you. We do not seem to talk nearly often enough these days!"

"Would that we did. Perhaps you can explain something to me, sister."

"Perhaps I can – if I knew what it was?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Understanding, a flash in the eyes.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, sister. Please do not bother me with such trivialities."

They leave.

-x-

"You're such a slut, Narcissa."

"Oh, don't say such things, Rodolphus! You enjoy it." A smile, a growl into her neck.

"I shall be marrying your sister soon. Dear Bella. The wedding is in October."

"Oh, don't talk about weddings now, Rodolphus. It destroys the atmosphere."

"You and your atmosphere."

They kiss again anyway.

-x-

"Narcissa slept with my husband, didn't she?

"No she didn't."

"Dromeda." Warning. "Don't mess with me."

"It's the truth, Bella." The tired, weary truth. "She didn't sleep with your husband. She did sleep with Rodolphus, though."

"Rodolphus is my husband." Danger.

"Before he married you."

And boom... "I do not really see the difference, Dromeda."

"He was a free man. Narcissa is a free woman. She sleeps with my future husband, too."

"Narcissa is a girl, and a harlot at that. But she will learn soon enough."

"Yes, she will. She is young."

"She is invincible, or thinks she is at the least."

"Don't we all?" And they walk away. Heads held high – for now.

-x-

"It could never have worked out, could it?"

"We are Blacks, Cissy. We aren't meant to be happy. Just useful." Pureblood girls are never happy. Just fortunate.

"I suppose that is true."

Three weeks later she runs away. It is the only way to make everyone happy. And fortunate.

FIN

* * *

Okay, so this one was a bit weird. And, yeah. Sorry about Slutty!Narcissa. This is not how I really see these characters... Well, maybe. They are so deliciously messed up, aren't they?

Yeah. Slightly obsessed with the Blacks at the moment. I shall get back to my Geography revision now.

Edit: Reposted 28/04/2010, because I just found out that quite cheerfully deleted all of the formatting. Sorry about that. It should be fixed now.


End file.
